You Belong With Me
by Isabel B. Lupin
Summary: Oneshot S/M baseada na musica da tia Taylor Swift. Revieews :D


**Aewaewaeew boa/bom noite/dia/tarde! :D**

**Então, pois é né, como eu sou uma pessoa com muitos contatos, essa fic seria (no momento) dedicada a ****dois**** amigos meus, uma garota e um garoto, que mal se conhecem mas sinceramente deveriam fazer uma terapia em grupo pra resolver esse problema aí. E também dedicada a uma amiga que já passou por isso (e não minha opinião não superou) e uma outra amiga que simplesmente me ****viciou**** em S/M. Então... É isso... Quem sabe sabe, quem não sabe não fica sabendo. **

**Tambem quero que saibam que eu escrevi essa one shot em o que, uma noite e uma manhã, o que faz com que ela não seja boa – há há há – mas é a vida. E é a ****minha**** primeira one shot, então dêem um crédito de iniciante ;^; '  
Sclaimer: bom. Tio Six e Tia Lene não são de minha invenção, dãã. E a musica eu roubei da Tia Taylor Swift. Acho que é só.**

Marlene encarou a janela. Dava pra ver ele lá em baixo. Ela se aproximou mais da janela e observou a cena acontecendo lá em baixo.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do.  
(Você está no telefone com sua namorada, ela está brava  
discutindo sobre alguma coisa que você disse  
Ela não entende o seu humor como eu entendo.)_

Sirius estava na beira do lago, discutindo com a sua namorada da semana. Ele trocava de namorada uma vez por semana, as vezes duas ou três vezes. Mas mesmo sendo um cachorro, literalmente ou não, Lene ainda assim o amava. Ela se odiava por isso, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar. Ele estava num bate-boca grave com a namorada da semana. Ela gritava e ele tentava acalmar ela. Ele deve obviamente ter lançado mais uma piadinha sarcástica que sempre tinha na ponta da língua, essas patricinhas nunca entendiam isso, pra elas, esse era o problema dele, e pra Lene a qualidade.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do.  
(Estou no meu quarto é uma típica noite de Terça-Feira  
Estou escutando o tipo de música que ela não gosta  
Ela nunca vai saber sua historia como eu sei.)_

Era terça-feira. Lene sempre via ele no lago nos dias de semana de noite. Ela ainda via eles discutirem, longe. Ela era a melhor amiga dele. Não uma amiga qualquer, a melhor amiga, eles estavam sempre juntos, brigando, discutindo, se estapeando e rindo. E nenhuma outra ia saber sobre ele como ela. Nenhuma outra ia entendê-lo lá no fundo, por trás de todos os sarcasmos e brincadeiras tolas... E não é nenhuma outra que confortou ele e enxugou as lagrimas quando ele se abriu com ela sobre os problemas. O problema é que alem de tudo isso, ele também falava com ela sobre as namoradas semanais, como Lene as chamava. Ele detalhava tudo, e não sabia que cada palavra sobre esse assunto doía dentro dela. Ela chorava quase toda noite no travesseiro, e quando lhe perguntavam o que acontecia, ela inventava uma desculpa como alergia a pó, ou plumas.

_But she wear short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That's what your looking for is been here the hole time  
(Mas ela usa saia curta, eu uso camiseta  
Ela é líder de torcida e eu fico nas arquibancadas  
sonhando com o dia que você vai acordar e descobrir  
Que o que você estava procurando estava aqui o tempo todo.)_

O problema em potencial dela, ao que ela podia imaginar, era que Sirius só gostava de patricinhas. Eram todas iguais. Saia, cabelo longo, camiseta curta e agarrada. E Lene não, Lene era desleixada, tinha sempre o cabelo de qualquer jeito, uma camiseta geralmente larga com alguma frase famosa ou um desenho, e calça jeans. Sirius uma ou duas vezes comentara enquanto eles conversavam "porque você não coloca um vestido por exemplo?" ele perguntara. Ela só ria da cara dele e dava uma resposta sarcástica. A amizade deles era basicamente feita de sarcasmo. Isso não era exatamente bom porque toda vez que Lene tentava falar sobre como ela se sentia sobre ele, ele soltava uma piada e arrancava as palavras dela.

_If you could see that I'm the one who uderstands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  
(Se você pudesse ver que sou eu quem te entende  
Estive aqui o tempo todo, então porque você não consegue ver?  
Seu lugar é comigo  
Seu lugar é comigo.)_

De vez em quando ela se pegava pensando , longe, sobre os dois. Não havia nenhum "nós dois" neles. Pelo menos não o que ela queria, mas mesmo assim ela pensava naquele sonho estúpido. As vezes, Dorcas a chamava cinco, seis vezes e ela não respondia, encarando o teto, sonhando acordada. Quando ela via ele, forçava sorriso, conversava normal e as palavras entaladas na garganta dela não saíam. Ela sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia só de encarar os olhos cinza dele.

_Walk in the street with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
"Hey isn't this easy?"  
(Caminhando pela rua com você e sua calça jeans usada  
Não paro de pensar que é assim que deveria ser  
Rindo no banco do parque pensando comigo mesma  
"Viu como é fácil?")_

Ela sempre pensava nos dois. Sempre alimentara essa fantasia tola de algum dia ele se tocar que ela gosta dele e se declarar ou coisa do tipo. E aí seria ela do lado dele no lago nos dias de semana, e eles não ficariam discutindo. Uma vez Sirius a pegou rindo da própria cara. "O que foi? Qual a graça?". Ela ria da própria tolice, uma vez que Sirius nunca olharia pra ela como ela olhava pra ele. Pelo menos não enquanto ela não falasse nada, é claro. "Nada não. Só pensando em como a vida é ridiculamente imbecil, você não acha?" Ela respondera naquele dia.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen in awhile since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, what are you doing with a girl like that?  
(E você tem um sorriso que poderia iluminar toda essa cidade  
Eu não via ele há um tempo desde que ela te deixou pra baixo  
Você diz que está bem mas eu te conheço melhor que isso  
O que você está fazendo com uma garota assim?)_

O sorriso dele, fazia ela tremer por dentro. Toda vez que ele dava uma risada, ela se enchia de felicidade. Por mais que ele estivesse rindo com ela ou dela, ou se estivesse só fingindo, ela gostava de ouvir a risada dele, fazia ela ficar feliz. Por mais que soubesse que ele era um galinha dos maiores, e que ficava trocando de namorada como elas trocam de roupa, as namoradas semanais deixavam ele feliz, ser um maroto deixava ele feliz, então deixava ela feliz também. Quando ele ficava triste, cabisbaixo, ela tinha vontade de chutar, esganar ou qualquer coisa em quem tinha feito isso com ele.

_But she wear high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That's what you're looking for is been here the hole time.  
(Mas ela usa salto alto, eu uso tênis  
Ela é líder de torcida e eu fico nas arquibancadas  
Sonhando com o dia em que você vai acordar e ver  
Que o que estava procurando estava aqui o tempo todo)_

A patricinha levantou a mão direita pra ele, pronta pra dar um tapa com a mão espalmada na cara dele. Ele segurou o pulso dela no ar. Marlene riu de dentro do quarto. Fora ela que havia ensinado isso a ele. Tinha cansado de ver 5 dedos vermelhos na bochecha dele, então ficara uma tarde inteira treinando pra que ele conseguisse alcançar o pulso delas, não importava a altura ou a maneira de dar o tapa. Isso salvara ele muitas vezes, Lene sempre o via sorrir quando conseguia alcançar um dos tapas. Isso era bom, ela gostava do seu sorriso.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, só why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.  
(Se você pudesse ver que sou eu que te entendo  
Estive aqui o tempo todo, então por que não consegue ver?  
Seu lugar é comigo  
Seu lugar é comigo.)_

Lá do lago ele olhou pra cima, pra janela onde Lene estava debruçada, pensando. Ela percebeu que estava encarando ele esse tempo todo. Ela fechou a janela e sentou no chão, se encostando na parede. Alguma coisa estava muito, muito errada. Ela gostava de Sirius mas nunca ficara tão assim por causa dele. Estivera esse tempo todo tentando esconder, mas sabia que ia ter que dizer alguma coisa. Ela se perguntava o que acontecia lá em baixo. Se ele estivesse vindo, ainda daria pra se esconder no banheiro, certo? Que mentira, ela estava imaginando coisas, nunca que Sirius Black ia melar um encontro pra ir atrás da amiguinha deprimida dele. _Amiguinha._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night,  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know you favorite songs and you tell me about you dreams  
I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me  
(Ah, eu lembro de você dirigindo pra minha casa no meio da noite  
Sou eu que te faz rir quando você sabe que vai chorar  
Eu sei suas musicas favoritas e você me conta sobre seus sonhos  
Acho que eu sei onde é o seu lugar, acho que eu sei que é comigo.)_

Lene sentou no chão, apoiou o cotovelo na perna e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Ela estava nervosa demais pra tirar qualquer conclusão, nervosa demais até pra chorar. Ela ouviu algumas pessoas conversando no andar de baixo, no salão comunal. Agradeceu a Merlin por Lily estar em algum canto se agarrando com James e Dorcas passeando por aí. Ninguém pra presenciar o pequeno ataque de nervos dela.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along só why can't you see  
You belong with me.  
(Se você pudesse ver que sou eu que te entendo  
Estive aqui o tempo todo, então por que não consegue ver?  
Seu lugar é comigo.)_

Sirius parou na frente da porta dela e bateu algumas vezes. Lene se levantou num pulo e ficou encarando a porta assustada com o coração a mil. "Lene? Lene, se você não abrir essa porta eu vou colocar ela no chão." Lene ainda encarava a porta, assustada demais pra se mover, mesmo que quisesse. "É sério, eu te dou um minuto antes de arrebentar essa porta."

_Standing by, or waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know baby,  
You, you belong with me  
You, you belong with me.  
(De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos  
Durante todo esse tempo como você pôde não saber, meu amor  
Seu lugar é comigo  
Seu lugar é comigo.)_

Ela se aproximou da porta e a abriu enquanto Sirius ainda berrava lá fora. "46, 45, 44..." ele parou de contar quando viu a cara dela. O cabelo desarrumado e os olhos vermelhos e inchados, quase chorando. Ela se deixou ser abraçada por ele enquanto ele alisava o longo cabelo da morena. "Ta tudo bem? Você ta chorando?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela chorava desesperada com o queixo apoiada no ombro dele. "A gente precisa conversar. Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo." Ele disse ainda abraçado a ela.

_You belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
(Seu lugar é comigo, você já pensou que talvez  
Seu lugar seja comigo?)_

"O que foi? A loirosa tentou te bater? Isso não é estranho Sirius." Ela se afastou dele e se sentou na cama, enxugando as lágrimas e fungando. Ele se sentou do lado dela. "Não. É sobre... Sobre a gente." Lene sorriu entre as lágrimas. Então existia um nós. Finalmente.

_You belong with me  
(Seu lugar é comigo)_

**Sensitive mode – ON**

**Aiai.. Então eh isso... Reviews *-***


End file.
